Accompagne-moi
by Musing-and-Music
Summary: Ce one-shot se déroule juste à la fin de l'épisode 8 de la saison 2 de l'anime, donc attention SPOILER! Un peu de [ArslanxEtoile]


**Hello!**

 **C'est ma première fic sur La Légende d'Arslan, et elle se concentre sur la relation entre Arslan et Etoile. J'ai remarqué qu'il existait quelques fics sur ces deux là en anglais, mais pratiquement rien en français. J'ai donc voulu apporter ma modeste pierre à cet édifice (et il y aura une traduction en anglais!). Comme je l'ai mentionné dans le résumé, ce OS se passe juste après le dernier épisode de la saison 2 de l'anime, donc si vous ne l'avez pas vu, filez le voir, passez votre chemin, ou lisez à vos risques et périls! ^^ Voilà, vous êtes prévenus.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Arslan Senki n'est pas à moi.**

* * *

Accompagne-moi

« Je ne pense pas les supprimer. », « En quoi serait-ce un problème qu'elle rejoigne la proposition d'Étoile ?».

Ces deux phrases d'Arslan ne faisaient que tourner dans l'esprit d'Étoile, alors qu'elle tentait de trouver le sommeil dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée dans le palais. Depuis qu'elle connaissait le prince du Parse, il parvenait à la déstabiliser à chaque fois par sa naïveté, son sérieux ou sa gentillesse. Il parvenait à s'entourer des meilleurs généraux et conseillers, à avoir toute leur confiance. Il était parvenu à nouer des alliances avec un pays voisin. Et même si elle-même appartenait à la Lusitanie, l'ennemi du Parse, il la traitait comme une invitée. Certes, lorsqu'elle avait été capturée, elle avait été emprisonnée, mais il l'avait nourrie, il lui avait demandé de chanter pour les Lusitaniens morts durant la bataille de San Manuel, et l'avait autorisée à partir rejoindre Ecbatâna avec les civils lusitaniens alors que lui repartait à Peshawar avec son armée.

Alors qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule, trahie par le frère de son roi, elle s'était aperçue qu'elle n'avait qu'un seul appui, qu'une personne sur laquelle compter. Comment ce jeune prince avait-il pu prendre une place aussi importante dans sa vie ? C'était un ennemi, c'était un païen, le prince héritier de surcroît. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'était-elle tournée vers lui ?

Se tournant et retournant dans son lit, Étoile ne parvenait pas à trouver les réponses à ses questions, pas plus qu'elle ne parvenait à trouver le sommeil. Rejetant ses couvertures, elle se leva et ouvrit sa fenêtre pour prendre l'air. Le vent soufflait les nuages vers l'est, dévoilant les étoiles brillantes et la pleine lune qui se reflétaient sur la mer. On y voyait presque comme en plein jour, constata Étoile. Les toits de la ville se distinguaient bien, comme les palmiers dans le jardin du palais, et comme Arslan, penché à son balcon, souriant à Étoile. La jeune fille réalisa soudain qu'elle était observée et sursauta en rougissant brusquement.

« Bonsoir Étoile ! Il fait un temps magnifique cette nuit, non ?

\- B… Bonsoir, bafouilla l'apprentie chevalier. »

Ses joues étaient chaudes et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Pourquoi le simple fait de voir le prince la mettait-elle dans cet état ? Reprenant un peu contenance, elle réussit à afficher un air détaché et déclara :

« La nuit est belle en effet. Mais vous ne devriez pas dormir ? J'imagine que vous avez fort à faire demain…

\- Pour mener l'armée sur Ecbatâna, oui.

\- C'est ça.

\- Je ne suis pas celui qui se couche le plus tard dans ce groupe. Regarde. »

Arslan désigna la muraille. Faranghîs se tenait au-dessus de la porte, observant la ville. Dans le jardin, Daryûn s'entraînait au maniement de la lance.

« Daryûn est un excellent guerrier, et ne cesse de se perfectionner, dit l'adolescent.

\- Il vous est dévoué, comme les autres de votre groupe.

\- Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas pour tous. Ghîb m'a rejoint parce que Dame Faranghîs me soutenait, et Jaswant était un ennemi, comme toi.

\- Vous me comparez à lui ? »

Le prince rit, et Étoile rougit derechef.

« Votre seul point commun est d'avoir fait partie de mes ennemis. Tu es quelqu'un d'unique, Étoile. »

Ignorant du trouble agitant Étoile, Arslan demanda :

« Tu nous accompagnes vers Ecbatâna ?

\- Vous me laissez le choix ?

\- Si tu veux rester ici, sous surveillance bien sûr, puisque je ne peux pas laisser s'échapper un soldat de l'armée ennemie…

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir sans moi ! s'exclama Étoile. »

Le sens de ses paroles la frappa, et elle continua, rougissante :

« Je veux dire, il faut que je vérifie que vous tenez bien votre promesse de laisser partir mes camarades en vie… Et puis je ne connais pas le coin, je m'ennuierai sans personne. »

Un court silence passa, puis Arslan le chassa.

« Étoile.

\- Oui ?

\- Merci. Je crois que j'aurais été désemparé si tu m'avais répondu que tu ne venais pas. »

Le cœur d'Étoile recommença sa gymnastique dans sa poitrine.

« Bonne nuit », dit-elle avant de se détourner de sa fenêtre, laissant Arslan seul.

Le prince du Parse resta un long moment à son balcon, profitant de l'air marin et repensant à sa conversation avec Étoile. Il était heureux d'avoir réussi à avoir une conversation normale avec elle. Il apprenait à la connaître de mieux en mieux, et s'aperçut que la brusquerie qu'elle mettait dans ses paroles au début s'était transformée. Ce n'était plus de la colère qu'elle cachait contre lui, mais plutôt une sorte… de gêne ? Arslan s'interrogea alors sur ce qu'Étoile représentait pour lui. Plus qu'une ennemie, elle était d'abord celle qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la condition des esclaves au Parse, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, presque quatre ans auparavant. C'était grâce à elle qu'il savait quelle ligne de conduite il adopterait en montant sur le trône. Il avait été vraiment surpris en découvrant qu'Étoile était en fait une fille. Mais finalement, ce n'était pas un mal. Une question le frappa soudain : Pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle reste avec son groupe ? Etait-ce à cause de ses idées ? De la contradiction de sa position ? Ou bien d'autre chose ?

Arslan s'adossa à la rambarde du balcon. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, léger, mais pas assez pour échapper à l'oreille vigilante de Ghîb, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un étage plus haut, son luth entre les mains.

« Je dirais que quelque chose vous préoccupe, votre Altesse, remarqua-t-il de son éternel air moqueur. Peut-être puis-je vous aider ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Arslan. As-tu la capacité de m'expliquer mes propres pensées ?

\- Vos pensées ? Intéressant… »

Ghîb délaissa son instrument et écouta ce qu'Arslan disait.

« Je m'interroge sur ce que représente Étoile pour moi. Au début elle était seulement le jeune Lusitanien qui m'a baladé à travers toute la capitale pour s'enfuir, puis un chevalier qui voulait me convertir à Yaldaboth, mais depuis que je l'ai rencontrée en tant que fille, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Ses idées rejoignent les miennes sur certains points, je le concède, mais nous avons des opinions divergentes sur d'autres sujets. Pourtant, ça ne me gêne pas tellement. J'apprécie les discussions que nous avons ensemble. C'est une fille sérieuse, qui peut parfois être un peu brusque, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai été soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle nous accompagnait à Ecbatâna. Elle est venue me voir pour me demander de l'aide pour sauver son propre roi, alors que nous sommes ennemis. Comment dire… j'ai été touché par la confiance qu'elle a en moi, et je n'ai pas envie de la décevoir.

\- Votre Altesse, vous avez une très bonne opinion de cette jeune fille, affirma Ghîb. Mais laissez-moi vous poser une question.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- Voyez-vous Étoile comme une femme ?

\- Quoi ?

\- La trouvez-vous agréable à voir, aimez-vous l'avoir simplement à vos côtés, avez-vous observé ses formes ? »

Arslan rougit violemment. Oui, Étoile était une femme. Encore en pleine croissance, mais elle n'était pas laide, loin de là, et promettait d'acquérir davantage de beauté au fil du temps. Le jeune prince l'avait déjà vue habillée de vêtements féminins, qui même s'ils la cachaient bien, avaient su éveiller quelque chose en lui. Arslan ne voulait pas qu'elle soit loin de lui, maintenant qu'elle l'avait rejoint.

« Si c'était le cas, demanda-t-il avec hésitation au barde, qu'est-ce que ça voudrait dire ? »

A vrai dire, Arslan se doutait de la réponse qu'il allait recevoir. Et en même temps il la redoutait.

« Cela signifierait… Ghîb laissa planer un silence qu'il voulait plein de suspense. Que vous êtes amoureux, prince Arslan. Vous êtes tombé sous le charme de cette jeune Lusitanienne. »

Comme Arslan restait silencieux, il ajouta :

« Je vais vous laisser avec vos réflexions, je crois bien que vous avez besoin de calme. »

Il descendit de son rebord de fenêtre et s'inclina. Arslan lui fit un signe de tête.

« Bonne nuit votre Altesse.

\- Bonne nuit Ghîb, et merci. »

Ghîb disparut, laissant le prince seul. Celui-ci soupira de nouveau et se laissa glisser contre la barrière. Assis en tailleur, il entreprit de faire le point sur ses pensées et ses sentiments.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'Étoile était en fait une fille, il s'était rapproché d'elle. Malgré sa réticence à parler à un païen, elle avait fini par l'accepter, par accepter son aide pour soutenir les survivants de la bataille de San Manuel. Il s'était sentit bizarre lorsque lui et son armée avaient dû faire demi-tour vers Peshawar, laissant les Lusitaniens continuer vers Ecbatâna. L'absence d'Étoile dans son groupe avait fait comme un vide dont il n'avait pas compris la raison. Et ce vide s'était comblé lorsque Dame Faranghîs l'avait averti de l'arrivée d'Étoile. Ce que venait de dire Ghîb se révélait vrai alors. Il avait été trop préoccupé par ses campagnes pour s'intéresser à ce que lui disait son cœur… Et maintenant qu'il l'écoutait un peu, il sentait que tout était perturbé par ses révélations. Il était amoureux d'Étoile.

Arslan se répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois à voix basse, essayant d'accepter la réalité qu'elle représentait. Il décida alors que personne ne devait s'apercevoir que quelque chose avait changé dans sa manière de voir Étoile. Surtout pas Daryûn et Narsus.

Arslan rentra dans sa chambre et se coucha avec ces certitudes.

 **III**

Le lendemain, l'armée se mit en route vers Ecbatâna. Arslan savait qu'il avait le plus petit effectif des trois armées, et qu'il aurait du mal à affronter à la fois Hilmes et Gishqard et sans doute son père, Andragoras. Mais il savait aussi qu'il pouvait compter sur la bravoure de ses hommes et de ses amis et les talents de stratège de Narsus.

A cheval à l'arrière du groupe du prince, Étoile pensait à Arslan. Elle avait confiance en lui. C'était à lui qu'elle avait pensé lorsque le frère d'Alfrîd l'avait libérée des griffes de Gishqard. Elle le savait humain et altruiste. Il pensait au bien des autres, qu'ils fassent partie de ses alliés comme de ses ennemis. Une question lui traversa alors l'esprit : voyait-elle le jeune prince comme un homme ?

Étoile leva les yeux et regarda Arslan, monté sur son cheval blanc, entouré de ses amis, menant son armée. Sa stature était noble et pleine de confiance. La jeune fille voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas la carrure de guerrier de Daryûn, mais son visage quittait peu à peu la douceur de l'enfance pour prendre l'assurance d'un adulte faisant face à l'avenir et ses difficultés. Son regard bleu était sérieux alors qu'il discutait stratégie avec Narsus.

C'était un bon prince, et il deviendrait un excellent roi, s'il parvenait à accéder au trône. Et comme homme… Il aurait sûrement du succès auprès de la gente féminine dans quelques années, constata Étoile. Elle eut alors un pincement au cœur. Elle ne voulait pas l'imaginer entouré de femmes tentant de le séduire. S'il y avait une seule femme avec qui elle le voyait, c'était… Elle-même ? Étoile sourit tristement et murmura pour elle-même :

« Je l'aime alors… mais il y a trop d'obstacles entre nous, c'est impossible. »

Même s'il répondait à ses sentiments, prenait-il en compte le fait qu'elle soit Lusitanienne ? Ce simple fait était un obstacle pour lui. Qui accepterait que le prince héritier du Parse prenne pour compagne une ennemie ? Fixant son regard sur Arslan, elle résolut alors de cacher ce sentiment quoi qu'il arrive.

 **III**

C'était la veille de l'assaut contre Ecbatâna. Tout le groupe d'Arslan était rassemblé autour du feu pour le dîner. Alfrîd tentait d'attirer l'attention de Narsus, qui discutait avec Jaswant et Arslan, Elam servait le repas, aidé de Faranghîs. Ghîb essayait d'entretenir la conversation avec Daryûn, mais peinait à le faire parler. Étoile, assise près de Jaswant, observait la vie de ce groupe de camarades, unis autour d'une personne et d'un but. Elle qui n'avait jamais réussi à obtenir le respect ou l'amitié des autres soldats lusitaniens enviait leur complicité, leurs discussions et même leurs disputes. Il n'y avait pas de discorde entre eux, juste une entente parfois bon enfant, parfois sérieuse, quand venait le moment de penser à la guerre. Le dîner passa rapidement, puis chacun vaqua à ses occupations, qui planchant encore sur la stratégie, qui renouvelant son stock de flèches ou s'entraînant encore avec un équipier.

Étoile, après avoir lavé son assiette, était rentrée directement dans sa tente, qu'elle partageait avec Alfrîd et dame Faranghîs. Elle était seule, la future chef de la tribu Zott étant en train de s'entraîner avec Jaswant et la prêtresse interrogeait les djinns. La jeune fille s'assit sur sa couchette et enleva ses bottes. Elle profita de la sensation de l'air frais sur ses doigts de pieds pendant quelques instants, puis entreprit de se changer pour la nuit. Elle coiffait ses longs cheveux blonds en une épaisse tresse, vêtue d'une tunique et d'un pantalon en lin, lorsque quelqu'un entrouvrit la porte de la tente.

« Étoile… »

L'interpellée sursauta. Elle se leva et se retourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. Arslan se tenait devant elle, un air sérieux sur le visage.

« Prince Arslan ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Je voulais te voir, Étoile. J'ai une question à te poser. C'est une simple question, mais je pense qu'il te sera difficile de répondre. Et sans doute que pour moi, ta réponse ne sera pas facile à entendre. »

Étoile commença à s'inquiéter. Quel genre de question Arslan voulait-il lui poser, pour être si peu confiant en sa réponse ? Elle l'invita à l'interroger, la boule au ventre. Arslan hésita un peu avant de pouvoir formuler une question correcte :

« Que penses-tu faire une fois que tout ceci sera terminé ? »

La jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle prit donc son temps avant de répondre, même si elle voyait que le regard d'Arslan trahissait son angoisse.

« A vrai dire, commença-t-elle, je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi à ça. Si vous remportez cette bataille et montez sur le trône du Parse, je sais que vous tiendrez votre promesse de laisser partir les Lusitaniens en paix, que vous ne les poursuivrez pas et ne les anéantirez pas. Peut-être que je les accompagnerai, si cela vous convient. Je pourrai ainsi aider mon pays à se relever de l'intérieur, agir dans l'intérêt des populations, comme vous le faites. »

Étoile se dit que c'était la meilleure solution. Elle ne devait pas entrer davantage dans la vie d'Arslan, sinon elle en souffrirait trop. Elle ne voyait aucune autre raison de rester auprès de lui que l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui, et pour la Lusitanienne, ce n'était pas une bonne raison.

Arslan la regarda l'air sérieux.

« Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? Est-ce ce que ton cœur te dit de faire ?

\- Si c'est le cas ?

\- Alors je l'accepterai, répondit-il, soudain peiné. »

Prise d'une inspiration subite, Étoile l'interrogea :

« Que voulez-vous, votre Altesse ? Quelle place imaginez-vous pour moi durant votre règne ? »

Arslan fut pris au dépourvu par la question soudaine de la jeune fille. Non pas parce qu'il n'avait rien à lui répondre, mais parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

« J'aimerais que tu restes dans ma compagnie, déclara-t-il, comme le feront au moins Daryûn et Narsus. Ta présence sera un avantage, comme l'a été celle de Jaswant, pour mieux connaître la Lusitanie, ses habitants et sa culture. Je voudrais que tu m'aides à comprendre ton pays, non pas pour l'envahir, mais pour si possible nouer une alliance avec. »

Arslan s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'ajouter, l'air embarrassé :

« Ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle j'aimerais que tu restes au Parse. C'est… une question de statut. Je ne veux pas que nous soyons uniquement un roi et sa conseillère. »

Arslan regarda Étoile, décidé à dire ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Si ce que je vais te dire ne te convient pas, dis-le-moi et je me tairai. »

Étoile lui fit signe de continuer. Elle sentait son cœur tenter d'atteindre les 180 battements à la minute, mais garda l'esprit clair. Elle ignorait la volonté du jeune homme et savait qu'elle ne devait rien espérer. Celui-ci reprit :

« Mon souhait est de t'avoir à mes côtés comme femme. J'ai réalisé que je ne te voyais plus seulement comme un chevalier lusitanien, mais comme une jeune fille, et plus tard une femme que j'aime et j'aimerai. Arslan ajouta, le rouge aux joues : C'est la première fois que je ressens ce sentiment, alors pardonne-moi si je ne parviens pas à l'exprimer correctement. »

Étoile savait qu'elle était en train de devenir rouge écrevisse en comprenant ce qu'Arslan impliquait dans ses paroles. Ses sentiments lui étaient retournés avec plus de valeur que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle bafouilla, s'emmêla les pinceaux en tentant de répondre. Voyant bien qu'elle n'arrivait à rien, et sous le regard encourageant et tendre du prince, elle prit une profonde inspiration et déclara d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme :

« Arslan, avez-vous pensé à ce que pourraient dire les autres ? Je veux parler des autres du groupe, mais aussi de l'armée, du peuple parse, et des dirigeants et habitants des pays voisins. Le prince héritier du Parse qui prend pour épouse une ancienne ennemie, sans rang, tout juste passable. Cela pourrait paraître comme une trahison, de notre part à tous les deux.

Pour ma part, je vois cela comme un signe d'unité et de paix, un signe qui permettrait la prospérité de nos deux pays. Je sais que les autres de la compagnie l'accepteront, et ton rang ne dépare pas parmi eux. Et… tu es tout sauf passable. Tu es une fille magnifique, valeureuse et réfléchie. »

Étoile sourit et ses joues rosirent.

« J'ai une condition et une demande, dans ce cas.

\- Dis-les-moi, je m'efforcerai de remplir l'une et de répondre à l'autre.

\- Gagnez demain.

\- J'en ai l'intention et la volonté.

\- Et quand nous sommes seuls, appelez-moi par mon prénom. »

Étoile avait pensé depuis qu'elle avait revu Arslan à San Manuel qu'il avait pris de l'assurance. Ce n'était plus le gamin apeuré à qui elle s'en était prise à Ecbatâna, ni le jeune noble qui ne savait pas grand-chose du monde. Désormais il savait ce qu'il voulait, il savait sur qui s'appuyer, il avait confiance dans les capacités de ses compagnons. Et c'est cet Arslan assuré qui lui tendit la main. Étoile posa sa main sur la sienne et il la serra doucement.

« Estelle. »

La jeune fille fixa le garçon et réalisa. Il lui proposait de passer sa vie à ses côtés. Il lui promettait de se mettre au service de la paix avec elle. Il avait confiance en elle. Il l'aimait. Et cela lui suffit.

« Oui, Arslan. »

Deux mots et ils se comprirent. Ils savaient qu'il y aurait des difficultés, des drames, des périodes sombres. Mais ils savaient qu'ils se battraient pour que ces moments engendrent la paix, la liberté et l'unité.

* * *

 **Réactions? ^^**


End file.
